Assassin
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: Azuki is an elite ANBU Black Ops Assassin. What happens when she is assigned a mission that entitles her to destroy the one person she loves? Does she carry out her duties? ONESHOT. SasukexOC.


**Dislciamer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Grrrrrr... D:**

**Assassin**

x x x x

"Azuki, do you understand the importance of your role in this mission?" Tsunade asked me, my body was trembling in anger and despair. Why do I have to be the one to do this? Why does this have to happen in the first place? Why did _he_ have to make these poor decisions?

It took me a moment to even raise my head, due to the fact that I was still taking all of this in. "Azuki, do you hear me?" Tsunade's voice was more firm, but I knew she understood my feelings. However, she had to be firm and professional with me in front of the village elders, considering that they were staring the both of us down like hungry hawks.

"...Yes, mi'lady," I murmered with the pain of my teeth gritting together in anger. I was outraged. I had no idea why _I_ out of all people have to go through with this heart-breaking mission! Yes, it was heart-breaking. For me. No one else. And I had to be the one to break my own heart, all because of the cruelty of the elders. Those bastards.

"Azuki Uzumaki, if you fail to carry out this mission to it's fullest success, you will have penalties against you by the elders of the Hidden Leaf. This mission requires concentration, patience, and stealth. If you fail, you fail your entire village. Is that a burden you want to weigh on your shoulders?" Tsunade spoke, her voice laced with venom. However, I could read through that venom, considering the fact that I knew Tsunade as if she were my own mother.

Her heart was breaking with mine. She knew how I felt about this mission. She didn't want me to have to be the one to do this, either. However, being a high-ranked ANBU assassin at the age of eighteen is considered a very honorable title. So, I get to do most of the dangerous assassinations. I get paid to kill people, the strongest of people. Quietly, secretly, quickly.

"I will succeed with the best of results, mi'lady. I will not fail you, nor the Hidden Leaf," I replied emotionlessly as I continued to look at the ground beneath me, never looking anyone in the eye - for fear that I might break. That's what most of this was, a test. A test to see who's strong, who's week, and who's vulnerable. I would not compose myself to their sickening tactics.

The shinobi world is very cruel. If you break, you _will_ get broken. No questions asked. No second thoughts. No second chances.

Tsunade nodded her head curtly and dismissed me from her office. I was to start my mission tomorrow at dawn. I had to go and gather my supplies and needed weapons for this trip. It was a long, agonizing trip. But the results would make the village happy and safe. That's all that mattered, right? The answer is yes. In this cruel world of ninja, feelings are nothing but a fantasy that you lock away in the back of your mind and never show. If you comrade dies, you get rid of the body and carry on with your duties.

You can't cry, you can't mourn, you can't hesitate. You have to do what's needed, no matter what the cost. Even if it's your own life. As long as you protect your village and honor your duties, you will die of that honor.

I sighed and decided to head straight for home. I had a brother to feed and errands to run. It was almost three in the afternoon, so I had to start dinner. However, I couldn't get rid of the overwhelming emotions that fluttered throughout my being. My head said that I had to carry out this duty, but my heart was screaming no. My heart was pleading to me, telling me that this is wrong and that I shouldn't do this.

And my gut... my gut was telling me it was gonna hurl. It wanted to stay out of this battle between my heart and my head. I don't blame it.

I tried to ignore my battling organs as I arrived at my front door. I entered the small apartment that my brother and I have shared since we were little kids. "Azuki, is that you? Man! Do I have news for you!" I heard the piping voice of my brother cheer as he greeted me. I smiled gently at him and kissed his cheek, "What is it, Naruto?"

"I'm going on a date with Sakura-chan! Isn't that great? What should I wear? Where should I take her to eat? You gotta help me!" He pleaded, his eyes shining with hope and happiness. I couldn't help but chuckle at his expressions. He frowned, obviously thinking that I was making fun of him. I placed my petite hand on his shoulder, "I'll pick out your clothes. Take her somewhere that _doesn't_ involve ramen noodles. Take her to that new bar-be-que joint, I'm sure she'll appreciate that. Knowing Sakura, she couldn't pass up some bar-be-que. That girls gotta appetite when she wants to," I reassured him in my kind sisterly way.

"Yeah, yeah! That sounds good. Okay, I'll go grab my wallet," He rushed to his bedroom to check on his cash. I sighed and decided to help him out by laying a large wad of cash on the counter before fixing myself a little microwave dinner, since my nerdy brother has a date with a lively pinkette. After scarfing down my dinner (boy, I was hungry!) I went and picked out a nice black t-shirt for Naruto, along with a pair of khaki-like shorts. This would be nice to wear on a date. I also picked out a colonge for him to wear.

"Don't spray too much, you'll attract aliens," I teased as I handed him that small body spray. He kissed my cheek, "Thanks, sis! I love you!" He chanted, which I rolled my eyes to. He's so hyperactive.

Then it hit me, I needed to inform him that I'm going to be gone for a couple days. "Naruto, I have to go on a top mission for the next couple of days. Can you not blow up the house?" I smirked at him as he threw his black t-shirt over his head. He looked at me, obviously shocked to hear the news, "Oh? Is it ANBU?" "Yes. I can't give you the details. But I will be back soon," my tone was serious, and he was silent for a moment.

"Be careful," He warned, to which I nodded my head in understanding. "I will. You be careful, too, brother. Don't get your ass kicked by Sakura," I teased him, lighting up the mood. He threw his hands behind his head and rested them there, "Ahh, don't worry about it, sis," He grinned with closed eyes. I rolled my own walked to my room, "I'm going to get my things together. You take care," I bid him a goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and went to pack my bookbag.

It was early. The butt-crack of dawn, if you wish. I was tired, overwhelmed, and _so_ not ready for the day. I had to report to Tsunade as soon as I was ready to leave the village. "Azuki, be careful. Yesterday, I know I was a little rough on you. But that's just because of the elders. I know you don't want to do this," She cooed as she placed a hand on my shoulder in a loving manner.

I smiled weakly, "Thank you for your compassion. I'll do my best," I bowed to her in respect, and she pulled me into a tight hug. I was shocked at first but returned it. "I know you love him. I know you've always loved him. I don't want you to do this, either, considering that you've had enough heart-break for one lifetime. You are very strong, Azuki. I love you as if you were my own daughter," Tsunade whispered in my ear, her voice cracking with tears.

I let a couple of my own escape and I burried my face into her neck. "Thank you so much, Tsunade. I love you as if you were my own mother, because you've treated me like one and you've helped me throughout my difficult times. This is a prime example. Thank you for your love and kind words," I looked into her amber eyes, and she wiped away the tears that cascaded from my cerulean ones.

"You are very strong, young lady. That strength is going to get you through alot," She smiled at me and wiped her own tears away. I gave her one last hug before exiting the building and continuing on with my mission. My heart-breaking mission. Tsunade had recently shared with me the location that my victim would be residing. It's very deep within the forest, away from the Land of Fire.

I was travelling alone. I worked alone.

Usually, even in ANBU, shinboi travel in three-man squads. I'm the exception, considering my talents with assassination. I work better by myself, and I can get the job done faster. I'm an elite jonin assassin, and all my victims have died a quick, non-painful death. It's my job to end their life, not torture them to death. Killing isn't really my passion, even though I'm good at it. So I try to make it as least difficult as possible for my foes.

It would take me a couple of days to get to my destination, so I had to rent a room for the night. I showered, ate, rested, and cleaned my clothes. Sighing, I decided to flip on the TV to see what was on. I ate a bowl of popcorn while I watched a scary movie. The scary movie reminded me of how my job is. Being a killer, you know? Naruto doesn't even know my position in ANBU. He just knows I'm in the black-ops. I'm not allowed to tell him my position or rank or _anything_. He has no idea how difficult it is to be Konoha's most talented assassin. It sucks.

I'm not even going to tell you how I got the job. It took a while to get into ANBU, but I made it. Then, one day as I was training, one of the captains realized my abilties and then had me go through a bunch of tests and such. _Then_ I became an assassin, after killing my first victim. I couldn't turn it down because of the good income, and the fact that I would probably be murdered for denying. The captain said something about 'seeing too much.' So, I took the job.

After watching the movie, I fell asleep with the empty bowl of popcorn in my arms. Good thing I set my alarm clock, or I wouldn't have woke up until three in the afternoon, and I'm not kidding, either. I gathered my things and checked out of the hotel and continued to travel. The day was mostly slow and boring.

However, I eventually arrived a few miles away from my destination, and that's where I would set up camp and prepare myself for the worst, along with gathering my needed materials (weapons). I had a long, razor sharp katana that was almost taller than me. It was light-weighted so I could swing it around with ease, however, it could dissect anything it slices. It's a murderous weapon that can slaughter anything and anyone. It's my favorite.

I observed my surroundings along with the perimeter of the hideout that belonged to my victim. I could see a couple of shinobi guarding the base, but I knew I could take them out easily. I smirked as an idea formed in my mind. I would fuck with them, just for the hell of it. Hey, nobody said that I couldn't make my mission _interesting_. Hahaha.

I created a shadow-clone and had her strip herself of her shirt and cut off the hem of her shorts, turning them into booty shorts. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and take off her shoes. "There, now you look sexy as hell. You could be a porn star," I commented her, which she just winked at me with a thumbs up. "Now, go distract them and make them have major nosebleeds," I ordered her, which she followed and I snuck to the top of the base, where they couldn't see me and I could counterattack them without any interferences.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm lost, can you help me find the way back to my town?" My clone asked as she bit her lip seductively. The guards immediately blushed and had huge, pervy smiles plastured on their faces. "Sure, ma'am. Just let me take my lunch break and I'll be happy to help," one of the guards said, the other one agreeing with him like a little bitch.

I snickered behind my hand and watched the two as their noses started to bleed. I smirked, now was the time to get rid of them. I drew out my sword and lept from the top of a tree and sliced both of their necks. They were down and dead in less than two seconds. I smirked to myself and nonchalantly stepped into the entrance of the hideout, obviously not caring who saw me. I knew I would just slice and dice anyone within mere seconds.

I walked throughout the hideout, looking for the man I was assigned to kill. A wave of despair crashed over me, thinking of that man. Thinking of how much I truly love him and how much he means to me. It's hard to keep your emotions locked up when you have to harm someone you truly care about. I tried to stay strong and not shed a tear. But that was ruined when I felt a stray drop of moisture slide down my cheek.

Closing my eyes, I tried to regain my composure and carry on. I searched and searched every corridor, but I could not find him. I stopped, listened, and crept around, finding any voices or traces that led to him. Then, out of nowhere, I saw an elegant looking door that had that familiar fan-like symbol on it. Bingo. That was his quarters, I just knew it.

I decided to stealthily slip into the quarters, bending and stretching my body so it would hide behind large pieces of furnature so I would become unnoticed. "Mi'lord, is there anything you wish to eat?" I heard the voice of what sounded like one of the guards. "No, I'm done for the evening," The sound of his voice electricuted throughout my entire being.

It was stronger, deeper, colder. He has obviously aged since his departure. From the sounds of it, the guard had exited the room. I could also tell that this man was either reading or writing. Either way, he was doing something to keep his mind occupied so I could do my job. I bit my lip, anticipating on whether I could do this or not.

_Come on, Azuki. It's your job, your assignment. If you don't do this now, he's going to harm the entire village and God knows what else. Don't let your ignorance get in the way! _That was my brain yelling at me.

_Ignorance! Ha! Love is not ignorant, it is the most powerful emotion out there! This man has taken over your heart ever since you were children. Why would you end his life like that? Then that would do nothing but harm him and take away another part of you. Do you really want anymore damange done to me? I'm already breaking through my stitches. _That was my heart pleading to me.

_It's a hard decision, that's for sure. But what do __**you**__ want to do? Hm? If you truly love him, try to convince him to not harm the leaf. If you want to carry out with your assignment, then end him without hesitation. At least your village won't become harmed and he will not have to live with the burden of revenge and anger. Choose what you want, Azuki._ That was my gut reasoning with me. So, I went for my gut-feeling. It seemed to be the best choice out of all three, wouldn't you say?

I would talk to him and take it from there. It was my choice how to confront him, not ANBU's, or Tsunade's, or the elder's. I mentally sighed and waited for a few moments. I could hear him mumbling cuss words to himself and angrily throw a book across the room. I'm assuming that he was frustrated, as usual. I got a peek at the book, it was a diary. He wrote in a diary?

There was a seal on it that looked like it could only be opened by a certain person... or certain power. The Sharingan, perhaps? Hmm, pretty smart. There weren't many Sharingan beholders left on this planet...

Then he froze and looked into the direction where I hid behind a tall dresser. "Whoever you are, come out. I do not feel like playing games," He emotionlessly stated, obviously bored and tired. I held in my breath and didn't reply by moving or anything. I was kind of... frozen. I didn't want to face him, to face the issues that involved me killing him.

"You've made it this far. Why hide? Obviously you have surpassed my guards, and snuck yourself into my chambers. Why so hesitant?" He asked in an annoyed, yet amused, tone. I narrowed my eyes, _Because I don't want to harm you... Sasuke. I love you..._

I wanted to scream this at him, but I couldn't. I was still frozen. "You're a coward if you can't face me when I confront you. Do I really have to play hide-and-seek? I'm really not in the mood," He mused again, making my insides bubble with anger. He just didn't even know... he couldn't even begin to understand. "Hide-and-seek? That's child's play. You should know me better than that, Sasuke," I mused with a knowing smirk.

He was silent. He knew who this voice belonged to. I could see his smirk, "So, you've come all the way out here to see me, and you hide? I know you've always had a crush on me, but are you that shy?" He teased as he reached for his sword. This was becoming interesting. He was still cocky, already reaching for his sword, as if to intimidate me!

I stepped out from behind the dresser. I looked him dead in the eye. For a split second there, I could see a hint of surprise and amusement as he saw me strut around with my ANBU assassin's outfit. Fit black spandex shorts, midriff black tanktop, and a short vest to cover my chest from wounds. I had my mask on the side of my head, the mask resembling a snake. Silent, quick, and deadly.

I also wore knee-high leather boots that had a four-inch heel. Surprisingly enough, I could run easily in them, and they were a great weapon when it came to kicking someone. They could pierce right through you!

"ANBU black-ops, eh? You've definately improved your skills since the last time I saw you. You were a mere weak little girl," He placed a hand on his hip, amused with a flirtatious smirk. I returned the gesture, "Well, what did you expect? A tiny fourteen year old with tears running down her face? Oh, wait, that was the one you left behind. Sorry, Sasuke, but I've grown up. And it's obvious that you have, too, considering that you've defeated Orochimaru and surpassed Itachi. And now you're planning to destroy Konoha? Why is that?" I asked as I took a couple of steps closer.

He took two steps closer to me, his guard still up, but he was relaxed. "Reasons that you wouldn't understand. And the rumors that you've heard are true. I've become stronger than you could ever imagine, my little assassin," He smirked, knowing my secret position in ANBU. He's heard things as well, hm? "So, you've heard of my talents, hm?"

"Assassinating your enemies without haste in the dead of night. They call you Madam Viper. Are you aware of your nickname?" He smirked as he walked towards me again. I took another step closer, "Actually, no. But it's flattering. It's quite a difficult and stressing job, however. Getting paid to kill - not a very good reputation. However, the paychecks I get are more than worth it," I smirked as I tucked a loose piece of yellow wisps behind my multi-pierced ear.

"I'm sure. So, I'm guessing you're not here for a friendly visit?" His lips curved upwards in a sinister smile, making a blush appear across the bridge of my nose. "Well, techinically, no. I assume that you know the real reason as to why I'm here?"

"Of course. It's more than obvious, Azuki. You know I'm no fool, so why don't we get down to business, hm?" He smirked as he withdrew his sword and shot a bolt of chidori at me. However, I piveted my body around so it completely missed me and landed on his other side gracefully. I smirked and did a few handsigns, building my chakra up, "Dark style: Expandable Death Cloud!" I screamed out, and a large dark cloud cycled itself around Sasuke, getting closer and closer to him, as if getting reaedy to squeeze him to death.

He tried to destroy the cloud by using chidori, but it was to no avail. My expansion cloud was too powerful for his little birdies. "Ha! Don't undersestiimate the dark style! It's an infamous jutsu, but it sure as hell is effective," I mocked him as I backflipped and landed behind him, jabbing his chakra points quickly. He tried to block my blows, but I was too fast. Also, he was being held in place by the cloud.

"Why can't I move?" He shouted, outraged by his vulnerability. I smirked, "The cloud has a paralysis effect. It slows you down to where you can't even move at all. And the more you struggle, the faster the paralysis takes effect," I informed him confidently. "You've taken some consideration into your jutsu, eh? Very creative," He praised me with a taunting demeanor.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, indeed. But, look who's on the ground, unable to move their limbs or perform any jutsu? Don't mock me, Sasuke," I sneered as I lifted his chin, my face only inches away from his. His Sharingan was beginning to die down, due to the lack of chakra. He started to pant, indicating that he was _very_ low on chakra, but not enough to kill him.

"So, are you going to finish me off, or attempt to kiss me?" He teased, making me blush and back away from him. I narrowed my eyes and smacked him, "Idiot. I came to speak with you. I have actual reasons behind my sudden appearance, not just to destroy you!"

"Then let me hear it. I'm all ears," He retorted, getting annoyed by my beating around the bush. The truth is, I didn't know how to say it. How do I express my true feelings to him, right when I'm supposed to end his life? "I'm waiting," He impatiently stated, knocking me out of my thoughts. I sighed, "Okay. The truth is... I don't want to assassinate you, Sasuke. It was an ordered mission that was assigned to me by the elders. I never agreed to it! In fact, I don't even think I can do it. I've murdered countless numbers of people, but I just can't do it to you..."

I let a couple of stray tears fall. "And why is that?" He raised an elegant black eyebrow, eyeing me quizically. "Because... I love you, Sasuke. I've always loved you," I finally admitted, now fully crying. In fact, I was bawling. His face softened and he some how wriggled his way out of my jutsu and pounced me, pressing my back against the floor.

I looked into those obsidian eyes, completely confused. "You are more than I've baragained for, Azuki Uzumaki," He whispered with a smirk. I blushed and smiled up at him, "You're one to talk." He gently pressed his lips to mine, sharing a sweet kiss. "Sasuke... this is only making it harder for me," I sighed, exasperated about this whole assassination thing.

"Who cares. You can just make it look like you killed me, eh? They will never know whether you truly killed me or not," He suggested, making me roll my eyes at his nonchalant attitude. "You just don't get it, do you? I can't lie to my village, Sasuke. That's a big dishonor," I sighed and lay my head on the concrete ground tiredly.

"You're too paranoid, Azuki. If you mark me out of your bingo book, no one will ever suspect anything. I don't plan to take over Konoha for quite some time, I still have things to prepare for. Plus," He leaned in closer to my ear before whispering, "I still need to restore my clan." My face was beet-red and I gasped out in shock, "Sasuke!" I could've slapped that perverted grin off his face.

He said nothing, but pressed his lips against the delicate pale skin of my jaw. His lips fluttered down to my collar bone and back up. I felt his hand grasp mine and he raised my fingertips up to his lips, kissing them gently. I watched him though half-lidded eyes, my face heated and my heart racing. "Sasuke..." He glanced over at me for a moment while continuing to kiss various places on my body.

His lips ventured up my arm and neck until they reached their final destination - my own lips. We shared a passionate kiss, and I yelped slightly when I felt his tongue press against my lips, asking for entrance. I was hestitant, so I didn't give it to him. However, his free hand pressed against my thigh and squeezed it, making me gasp at the sudden contact. He took this opportunity to slip his curious tongue into my mouth.

At first, I didn't know what to do, for I have never shared intimacy like this with _anyone_. I mean, Sasuke and I have had our little kisses here and there in the past, but he's never stuck his tongue in my mouth. And, surprisingly enough, it felt great. My skin was crawling with anticipated adrenaline as his tongue searched every crevice and line in my mouth.

He soon found my tongue and we battled, with him obviously winning. He was the dominate male, he would win anything over me. But, I didn't mind. It felt... right to be under him, having him take over me. We broke our kiss for air, panting hard from the rough contact our lips had made. "Sasuke, we shouldn't doing this. _I_ shouldn't be doing this. This is... trechary," I whispered, confused as to what decision I should make or not.

"You're worrying over nothing. If you relax, all your worries will fade away. Let me take those worries from you," He slid his tongue all the way up my neck, making me shiver in delight, "And give you pleasure. It's obvious that you want me, so let me take you." I whimpered as his fingers crawled up my stomach, under my vest, teasing my skin.

"W-what if you impregnate me? I... how do I explain that?" I asked, my worries rising up again. "You seduced me to trick me and catch me off guard," His answers were always so direct, so simple. He obviously is not concerned with what the elders think. I, on the otherhand, am scared out of my wits what they will do to me if they found out I slept with the enemy!

But, he's not _my_ enemy. He's my... everything.

I didn't know what to do at this point, so I took his advice and just let him explore my body. He was teasing me too much to not make me want him! Stupid male. I sighed and out of nowhere, I sat up and started to undo the straps to my ANBU vest and let it slide off my shoulders. Now, my midriff tanktop was the only thing on my torso. You might as well call it a sportsbra, it was that short. I didn't even have to wear a bra with it, due to it's protective padding, hehe.

Sasuke smirked and slid his hands up my sides and under the elastic fabric before pulling it over my shoulders, us kissing the entire time. I remembered that my snake mask was still on the side of my head and threw that off, too. His lips began to travel again, as if they were on a neverending vacation. Those warm lips found their way to my breasts, sweetlly suckling on them.

I couldn't help but let out a few moans of pleasure. I could feel his smirk against my skin as his hands decided to take their turn and grope my mounds. My own hands found their way to his chest, halfway revealed through his white tunic. His skin was warm and his muscles were firm. He had muscles I had no idea a man could have. I blushed when I accidentally slipped a finger over one of his own nipples, making him grunt in response.

I smirked, deciding to take my opportunity to pleasure him as well. I gently took both of his nipples in between my nimble fingers and caressed them, making him let out small grunts of pleasure. However, a surprised gasp escaped my lips when I felt his entire mouth envelope one of my pert nipples. That gasp was followed by a moan when he started sucking, his tongue dancing with his lips.

"Sasuke..." I whimpered, the suckling sensation was a mixture of pain and pleasure. I was a virgin, afterall, and my body was sensative. _Very_ sensative. I let out a whine of pain when his teeth grazed against the sensative skin in a seductive manner. He chuckled darkly and gave the same exact attention to the other breast. My hands never left his torso as they examined his abdomen and hardened chest.

I could tell he was beginning to become bored of my breasts and started to kiss his way down my own abdomen, making me pant from the contact of his warm lips against untouched skin. I couldn't help but moan when I felt his tongue enter my belly button, making my body react to this by writhing. He teased my button before moving down and tucking his fingers into my spandex shorts, preparing to pull them off me.

I helped him by lifting my hips. My pants were gone in no time and I blushed when he stared at my underwear. They weren't anything special, just a crimson thong, but it turned him on either way. He leaned back up to share a couple more of passionate kisses with me before exploring my neck again, making me stretch my head back to give him better access.

I felt two fingers press against my fabric-covered warmth, making me shudder in ecstacy. "You're really wet, Azuki. I can feel it through your panties," He huskily breathed, his comments turning me on. He knew he was, too. He rotated his fingers against my warmth, finding my clitorus. I let out a full moan when I felt those fingers graze against my most sensative spot.

He continued to massage my clit through my panties, making them dampen even further. I could feel my sticky juices start to leak down my inner thighs. He chuckled at my reactions and stuck his fingers under the fabric, fully touching me. "Sasuke... mmmm," I whimpered as he continued to rub my clit with his thumb while entering one finger in me.

It hurt slightly, but it was nothing to pout about. I felt my hips begin to rock with the beat of his hand, and I threw my head back again, basking in the pleasure that his fingers gave me. He smirked at my state of pleasure and bit my shoulder, drawing blood. That only enhanced my reactions of bliss and I moaned out again. Countless moans escaped my lips as he continued with his ministrations.

However, I let out a whimper of disappointment when he removed his fingers. He completely ripped my thong off my hips and spread my legs wide, studying my wet womanhood before leaning down and taking it all within his mouth. I gasped out, "Sasuke!" while arching my back. He chuckled against my warmth as his tongue flicked against it and a pair of fingers pumped in and out of me.

I felt a taboo feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was getting stronger and stronger every second that Sasuke pleasured me. I had an idea what it was, so I didn't question it. Eventually the bubble in my stomach grew wide and I felt every muscle in my body tighten as my eyes were filled with a white light. My toes curled and I let out a high-pitched moan, "Sasuke! I'm... I'm cumming!" I screamed out as my legs wrapped around his head, only pushing him further against me.

He chuckled at my climax and my reactions to it, but never stopped what he was doing. I felt him lap up all of my juices, making me want to cum again. Unforunately, I didn't. He pressed his lips against my clit, giving it a sweet kiss before leaning up and giving my lips the same kind of attention. He was letting me taste myself, which wasn't too bad. My taste was sweet, like honey. It had a tang to it as well, like a citrus-ey kind of tang. Whatever it was, it was... good. No wonder Sasuke almost couldn't take his mouth off of me.

"Delicious," He whispered before kissing my cheek and standing up. He wrapped his arms under my shoulders and legs - carrying me bridal style. "Where are we going?" I asked, my eyes never leaving his beautiful face. He looked down at me, his eyes held warmth, but his face was still cold. "To my bed, of course. I'm not going to make love to you on a hard, concrete floor," He stated, as if it was obvious. Maybe it was, but my mind was too focused on him to think about anything else.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before he gently pressed my back against the fluffy mattress of his bed and kissed my lips again. We shared a sweet makeout and I felt my body wrapping around his, pulling his lower against mine. He moaned at the contact, and I blushed when I felt his eraction against my hips. I decided to pleasure him a little bit by kissing his jaw and making my way down his neck. My lips gave him dancing butterfly kisses up and down his throat.

I could tell he enjoyed it, even if he didn't moan. He didn't seem like a big moaner, but a groaner or a grunter. Whatever he was, it was fine by me. "Azuki..." He whispered as I gave him little nips here and there along his collarbone. I looked up at him in question, his cold onyx eyes staring into my blue sapphire ones. I mentally smirked at myself - an idea was forming in my mind.

He raised an eyebrow, but I ignored his questioning expression and flipped us over quickly, roughly pressing his back against the mattress. He grunted out at the sudden switch, but gave me a chance to express myself. I kissed my way down his chest, licking and nipping at certain muscles while my hands carressed his abs. His hands found their way to my hair and stroked my silky yellow locks in a loving manner.

We made eye contact every now and then, the lustful gaze in his eyes turning me on every time I glanced over at him. I finally got to his obi and undid the confusing purple rope, throwing it on the ground behind us. I pulled his darkened purple sash off of his hips along with the obi and now he was just clad in his navy blue sweatpants and his all-the-way opened white tunic.

"It's amusing to see how quickly you can rip my clothes off, Azuki," He mused, making me blush lightly. I giggled, "Who said that I couldn't take over? You're not the only one here who has a dominant side, Sasuke," I reasoned as I pulled his shirt off his arms and threw that on the pile with his other clothes. I gave him another passion-filled kiss as my hands found their way to the eracting bulge between his thighs.

I gently massaged it, the soft fabric of his pants caging it in from completely sticking up. Sasuke grit his teeth and hissed at the contact, but I was just merely amused and turned on. "Does that feel good, Sasuke?" I whispered seductively in his ear before sucking on the spot under his earlobe. "You little tease, I'll get you back for this," He seethed as his hips bucked slightly.

I smirked and stuck my tongue in his earlobe, sensually trailing it around. He grunted and I could tell he was getting fed up with my teasing, but it was so amusing to me. I may be a virgin, but I was no fool. I knew how to pleasure a man, especially since I'm an elite assassin. When you're training for this kind of position in the ANBU, you have to take seduction classes.

Guess who was my teacher of _all_ women in the village? Tsunade-sama. It was quite embarrassing and awkward, but she taught me ways to touch a man and where to touch. We worked with dummies, of course, but it was effective. I decided to test my skills on Sasuke, and I could tell I was succeeding with my test. Hoo-ray for seductive skills 101. Haha.

Finally, I decided to stop torturing poor Sasuke and I ripped off his pants, along with the underwear that lay under them. I also removed his sandals, so he was straight-up naked like I was, except for the black sleeves on his arms, but I didn't care about those. My face was as red as his Sharingan, I swear. He was...a _damn_ good size, I can tell you that much!

I mean, I've seen pictures of dicks and stuff when I was in seducing class, but still! I mean... Sasuke wasn't just a man... he was a _man._

Seriously, I could've sworn it was going to slap me in the face. Sasuke chuckled at my baffled expression, "You tease me as if you've done this kind of thing before, but your reaction to my cock is that of a virgin's," He mocked me, which annoyed me and made me want to torture him more.

"For your information, Uchiha, I have seen a penis before, but only in pictures. And your dick is fucking huge! Also, I've had seduction classes, due to my position in ANBU. Does that explain everything?" I informed him, in my usual teenage-girl attitude. He smirked and planted a giant kiss on my lips, slipping his tongue in. "Yes, love."

I rolled my eyes and decided to end this arguement with wrapping my hand around the thick muscle and stroking it softly, receiving a low grunt from Sasuke. I smirked and stroked it faster, along with studying the clear bubble leaking at the tip of his member. I smiled at the reaction that his manhood gave me and was curious enough to slip my tongue against the tip, taking the clear bubble with it.

The sticky fluid had a salty taste to it. It wasn't good, nor bad. It was an... acquired taste. Sasuke grit his teeth together and thrusted his hips sensually when I licked his tip. I smirked and licked it again, my tongue moving erotically over his head, swirling the perimeter of it. "Azuki, stop teasing," Sasuke spat through groans of pleasure.

I giggled and decided to take him fully into my mouth. It was hard fitting all of him in my mouth, but I somehow managed to get most of him. My nimble fingers found their way to his lonely testicles and stroked them while my mouth took advantage of his manhood. I swirled my tongue around it and experimented with different ways to move my tongue, suck, and even nibble. My experimentations pleasured and tortured Sasuke to the core.

Eventually, he did cum, though. He lifted his hips, practically pounding into my face, as he groaned out with his orgasm. At first, it startled me because of the shooting liquids hitting the back of my throat. It was sticky, hot, and even saltier than before. I nearly gagged so much that I almost threw up! However, I managed to swallow mostly every drop as Sasuke chuckled at me.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, "Jerk." "Call me what you like, but that was amusing. I'm just glad you didn't hurl all over my cock," He mused, making me roll my eyes and shove his back on the mattress and pin his arms above his head. "Mock me again and I'll rip it off," I growled, making him smirk at me with an evil gleam in his eye. "Is that a challenge? I accept, _baby_," He teased, making me groan out in annoyance.

He took this opportunity to quickly throw my back against the mattress, pouncing me with kisses and seductive carresses. I gasped out in shock, but that was followed by a moan as his fingers sensually massaged my hardened clit. In my state of mind-numbing pleasure, I didn't realize that Sasuke had positioned himself to enter me until it was too late.

I hissed and writhed under him as the pain of his engorged member tried to shove itself past my tightened barrier. My heels dug into his back, only causing him to lean into me, pushing his member deeper into me. Whoops, didn't mean for that to happen. I gasped out with a whimper, "Sasuke... i-it really...hurts!" I managed to stutter out.

He attempted to distract me by placing sweet butterfly kisses on my neck, along with rubbing his thumb against my still-swollen clit, making me moan slightly at the contact. "Shh, just relax. It won't hurt as bad," He cooed in my ear before sucking on my earlobe. I moaned in response and tried my hardest to release all the tension-filled muscles in my body, especially my femanine muscles.

It took a lot of concentration and will-power to relax my muscles, but it _did_ make the pain go away, just like Sasuke said. Soon, all the pain ebbed away and was replaced by a numbing pleasure. Instinctively, I grinded against Sasuke's hips, signifying for him to start moving. Smirking, he slowly pulled his member out of me before slamming it back into my body.

I shuddered at the unfamiliar sensation and let out a couple small grunts of approval. With each thrust, he sped up and finally found a rhythm, making our bodies rock to the beat. "S-Sah-Sasuke! Fa...ster!" I managed to choke out through moans of ecstacy. He grunted in response as he hammered into my body faster, making the bed creek very loud, along with our meshing flesh.

"Uhn!" He grunted as he found my sensative spot within my body, making me gasp out. "Damn, Azuki. You're so tight," He whispered with his face buried in my neck. "Mhmm!" I moaned in agreement as my fingers found their way into his raven locks, tugging at them sensually. He placed chaste kisses upon my neck as he made love to me, each thrust becoming more rough than the next.

It wasn't long until I felt a coiling, burning sensation bubble its way thoughout my core. That familiar sensation letting me know that my orgasm was approaching, and I yelped out in reply. "You're getting close, I can feel it," Sasuke chuckled as he placed a few passion-filled locks upon my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, my breast rubbing against his as our bodies rocked like waves.

"Moan my name, Azuki. Moan it loud," I suddenly heard Sasuke coo to me, instantly turning me on as his hot breath hit against my sensative skin upon my neck. "Sas-Sas-Sasuke!" I stuttered out pushing my chest further into his as my back lifted from the mattress. He smirked and kissed my breasts. "Scream it, scream it loud when you cum for me," He demanded.

Every erotic word that he whispered to me turned me on, making my walls tighten around his cock, urging my climax to come closer. "Sasuke! I'm going to...UHG!" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, due to the fact that my orgasm had already taken over my entire being. All my muscles insantly tense, along with my toes curling, and white filling the back of my eyelids.

This was the best thing I've ever felt in my life...

"Scream my name!" Sasuke ordered through clenched teeth, his orgasm was obviously approaching too. "Sasuke! SASUKE!" I literally screamed at the top of my lungs, my orgasm sticking around to fill the sensational moment. That was it, Sasuke's member had had it. I could feel hot, thick, and a good quantity of fluids suddenly invade my area, filling me up to where some of it was even dripping down my thighs.

The thought merely disgusted me, yet turned me on at the same time.

Sasuke's orgasm lasted a little longer than mine, however. I relaxed my body, completely drained of more than energy, and my breath was quite ragged and short. Sasuke had burried his face into my neck and hair, his pants could be heard and felt. I could see that his body was trembling, probably from the more-than-erotic orgasm that completely took over his body.

"That... was... amazing," I finally muttered out in-between harsh pants. I felt a few kisses on my neck that trailed all the way up to my lips. We shared a passionate kiss that turned into a make out before Sasuke broke apart replying, "It's not over yet, kitten," before flipping us over so I was on top, never seperating our bodies. I gasped out with a dark blush as I looked into those lust-filled onyx orbs.

"Ride me. Hard," He commanded, to which I followed as he placed his hands on my thighs, helping me lift myself. The sex-filled noises replayed themselves as I screamed, Sasuke grunted, and the bed creaked. Our skin was even louder than before, considering all the moisture that it was surrounded with. Sasuke's hands betrayed my thighs and decided to give my heaving, bouncing breasts some attention.

Soon enough, Sasuke got bored of this position, so he flipped us over to where I was on my knees and hands. He pounded me from behind, making me squeal out in ecstacy. Soon, we both came again, and again, and again. Sasuke pounded me so hard and long that it was starting to hurt me, and I just wanted him to stop completely. However, I knew that was not going to happen until he was completely satisfied. "Sasuke... please..." I begged.

It wasn't that I didn't want to do this anymore, it was just that Sasuke needed to at _least_ give me a break! My vagina was completely swollen and puffy, along with the friction that the moisture from our bodies caused. I knew I would definately be sore and unable to walk...

I silently smiled to myself when Sasuke had his last orgasm and his member softened inside of me. _Finally, he's finished. Stupid horndog!_ I thought as he pulled himself out of my dripping body. "Sasuke... I'm going to kill you," I muttered darkly, earning a slightly confused expression from him. "And why is that?" "Because... you literally fucked me until I had nothing left! Now I'm going to be so sore..." I whined, not looking forward to the agonizing pain that I would feel between my thighs in a couple of hours.

He chuckled, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself, you're body is too tempting," with that, he kissed my forehead and picked me up bridal style and carried me to his shower area. We took a nice, warm shower together to clean our mess up and we shared a few kisses and carresses along the way. Once we were dried off and dressed again, Sasuke turned to me, "Have you decided what you are going to tell the elders?"

My heart dropped and I bascially paused. I had completely forgot about the elders from all of our love-making! I sighed and burried my face in my hands, "No! Uhg! What am I going to say? I... I have no idea," I felt a couple of tears slide down my face. I was completely paranoid and overwhelmed at the whole situation, causing stress to wash over me like the unwanted expression it is. Sasuke sighed and took me into his arms, "I think you should just not say anything and act like you completed the mission. Mark me out of your bingo book. Now," He commanded as he reached into my pouch that lay on my waist and pulled out my tiny little book.

I sighed and turned to the page where his picture lay. I took out my red marker and drew a line through his picture, notifying everyone who sees this book that he has been... _exterminated_. Even though it's not really true. "I feel like such a traitor..." I whispered as a stray tear trailed its way down my cheek. He kissed my tear away and pulled me in a long, slow, deep kiss while he guided me to the bed and pressed my back against the fluffy mattress. We kissed for what seemed like hours (probably was) until we finally just fell asleep.

I woke up to a sleeping Sasuke with his arms wrapped around me. I lay in his arms, pondering what I should do. I didn't want to lie to the elders! That was disgraceful and a foul move! I... I didn't want to do this mission to begin with. Making love with Sasuke was truly an amazing experience... but... should I really carry out my mission? Should I just accept the responsibility I was given and fully carry it out? I mean... I don't want to be the one to kill Sasuke! I don't even want him dead in the first place!

I love him...

I grit my teeth in anger. Anger at the elders for assigning _me_, out of all people to destroy Sasuke! They did the same thing to me as they did to Itachi-san! Ordering him to destroy the people he loves and is closest to! It's so wrong... but, like Itachi, I have to accept the responsibility without question. Is this how Itachi felt when he was ordered to massacre his clan? He kept Sasuke alive because of his love for his little brother. I want to keep him alive because he's the love of my life!

Sighing, I knew what I had to do. It was the only way to get us both out of this situation. Sasuke may not be too concerned at the moment, but if I don't do this - someone else will. Either way, Sasuke _will_ die.

"Azuki, what are you doing?" Sasuke grumbled as he felt me shift my body slightly as I reached for my pouch. I said not a word, but held out the shiny kunai with my frail fingers wrapped around it. He stared at me, his gaze filled with intensity. I wanted to cry. I wanted to break down and cry. And that's what I did. "Put the kunai down, Azuki. You don't want to do that," His hand wrapped around mine, stopping me from moving my entire arm. I looked into those obsidian hues, "I have to do this Sasuke. I have to end you," I whimpered as I burried my face in his shoulder, sobbing.

He said nothing, but I knew he was thinking, "Why her?" "But... you don't have to die alone. I don't want you to die alone," I choked out between sobs. "What are you talking about?" I didn't say anything, but carried out my answer in action. I handed him another kunai that I had pulled out of my pouch and handed it to him. "That way we can both be happy, and we're both safe," I explained with watery blue hues. He sighed, "That's a stupid idea! I'm not killing you, and you're not killing me. Forget it," He yelled as he pulled both kunai away from me and threw them to the other side of the room.

Sasuke pinned me to the bed and his face was close enough to mine that he almost kissed me, not that I would mind. "Quit being rediculous, Azuki! No one is killing anyone, do you understand me? If anything, I'm kidnapping you and not allowing you to return to the village and face those bastards that put you through all of this bullshit in the first place! You're not allowed to go back to Konoha, under my orders as Lord Uchiha, as my followers refer me as. You are now my property and my property alone. You are my responsibility and my future bride. You will bear my children, take care of them, and live happily with me for as long as we live. Get the picture?"

He was serious. More serious than a heart attack! I didn't know what to say in response to his little speech. Is he really kidnapping me? Not that I mind that, either. Could that be a loophole to this catastrophe of a mission? But what about future bride, responsibility, and child-barrier? Does he really want me to do all of that? Do I really even have a choice in the matter? Although, I didn't mind anything that he said, considering I'd be willing to do all of that stuff for, and with, him in the first place.

I couldn't help but smile up at him, a real smile. He was protecting me from my fears and anything else that could harm me. And surprisingly enough, I got a full-blown smirk from him, indicating that he was there for me no matter what. Tears began to form in my eyes as I leaned up and planted a rough passion-filled kiss upon his lips. I gave everything I had into that kiss, especially my feelings.

"Now, quit worrying like a child and rest. Tomorrow we are going to head out and settle down at another one of my hideouts," Sasuke cooed as he pulled me in his arms once again and we both snuggled into the mattress with eachother. I felt sleep finally taking over my entire being, and I was okay with it. I've needed rest for a long time now. And it felt so good to be in Sasuke's arms again. It felt... _right_.

x x x x

**A/N: So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review it! **


End file.
